


We Got All In Our Feelings

by senioritastyles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oops, SO SORRY, Some Muke, and this happened instead, blanket nest, but nothing much really happens, i have no excuse for it, i started writing another request, its mostly muke central, little bit of everyone - Freeform, nothing but fluff, some malum, some mashton, this is just a love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn’t even pause to assess the situation, he just strolls right over all bundled up in a hoodie and sweatpants and his TNBS hat, plops himself right on the ground next to Michael and shuffles under the heap of blankets, tucking himself into Michael’s side.</p>
<p>“S’cold.” Luke mumbles, rubbing his lips on Michael’s neck.</p>
<p>“Wonder whose fault that is.” Michael grumbles, holding Luke closer despite his annoyance.</p>
<p>“I fell asleep, fuckhead. I didn’t mean to leave the window open.” Luke pouts, pushing his forehead into Michael’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Michael rolls his eyes, doesn’t really feel like arguing—it’s more of just his reflex to talk back, and arguments with Luke don’t ever really end well for anyone because he gets all moody and quiet and upset for days; Michael would know.</p>
<p>or: The bus is cold, 5sos is cold, cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got All In Our Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from True Love by Ariana Grande)

Michael is bundled up tight in a fortress of blankets, lying in the dark of the floor of the back lounge on their bus. His pile of covers wouldn’t all fit on the couch, so he reluctantly had to settle for the floor, and by the time he got himself situated and warm, he realized he hadn’t even turned the TV on or grabbed the remote. And the thing is its fucking freezing. Like, the bus is cold because it’s cold outside and some dipshit (Luke) left the back window open all night and day, and even with the glass sealed shut now it’s still icy and frigid and so Michael doesn’t want to leave his little nest for anything. He even took it upon himself to shut the door to the back lounge so he wouldn’t be disturbed, but of course his band has no sense of personal space or alone time, so in walks the previously mentioned dipshit.

 

Luke doesn’t even pause to assess the situation, he just strolls right over all bundled up in a hoodie and sweatpants and his TNBS hat, plops himself right on the ground next to Michael and shuffles under the heap of blankets, tucking himself into Michael’s side. “S’cold.” Luke mumbles, rubbing his lips on Michael’s neck.

 

“Wonder whose fault that is.” Michael grumbles, holding Luke closer despite his annoyance.

 

“I fell asleep, fuckhead. I didn’t mean to leave the window open.” Luke pouts, pushing his forehead into Michael’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Michael rolls his eyes, doesn’t really feel like arguing—it’s more of just his reflex to talk back, and arguments with Luke don’t ever really end well for anyone because he gets all moody and quiet and upset for days; Michael would know.

 

He’d rather just accept Luke’s excuse and move on, cuddle the lankiest snuggle-bug in the universe and chill out. So that’s what he does, he holds Luke to him and leeches his body heat and tries not to complain about the lack of TV. Although he supposes the silence is nice, through all the racket and chaos of touring and promo it’s good to have some quiet once in a while. Until the other half of 5sos comes crashing through the door wrestling over something that Calum seems to have a good hold on. Michael groans, having just started enjoying the calm moment with Luke.

 

“It’s mine you fucker!” Calum yells, sounding a bit too giggly to be actually angry.

 

“It is not, I had it first.” Ashton argues back, pulling at Calum’s hand and putting him in a loose headlock.

 

Luke rolls his eyes and snuggles further into Michael’s body. “Make them stooooppp.” 

 

Michael nearly groans again at the whining, but he decides it’s worth a shot. “Boys, please, whatever this is just take it back out there.”

 

Michael’s actually genuinely surprised that they freeze in position, Calum’s head sitting in the crook of Ashton’s arm and his right arm extended with his hand holding the object they’re fighting over, Ashton’s free arm reaching for it. It almost makes Michael laugh, and Luke does give a small chuckle.

 

“And what is this?” Calum smirks, shaking Ashton off and cocking his head to the side, clearly wondering what Michael and Luke are doing.

 

“We’re lovebirds in our blanket nest, now go away.” Luke murmurs, holding Michael tighter as the older boy squawks indignantly.

 

“Aw how precious!” Ashton puts on his best puppy-dog face and lays a hand over his heart.

 

“Fuck off, we are not lovebirds.” Michael protests, although it’s weak and unconvincing.

 

“Are too.” Luke grins, kissing Michael’s upper arm.

 

Michael rolls his eyes, losing momentum to keep arguing about it. He just wants a nap or something, and preferably for everyone to stop looking at him like he’s the most adorable animal at the zoo.

 

“I want to be a lovebird.” Calum pouts, looking devastatingly upset about the fact. 

 

It’s so heartbreaking that Michael can’t help himself—he fucking despises when Calum’s sad even more so than when Luke is. “Come here then, you pest.” He gestures Calum over, holding his free arm out and offering up his unoccupied-by-Luke side.

 

Calum’s face lights up like a starry sky and he scurries over, quickly burying himself into the blankets and Michael, arm overlapping Luke’s on the older boy’s waist. Once Calum stops squirming around to get comfortable, Michael looks up and he can’t help but notice Ashton standing awkwardly alone in the doorway, looking down at the three of them fondly. 

 

It makes Michael huff and he moves Luke closer to him so there’s more room between the blonde and the couch. “Ash.” He calls, patting the newly opened spot.

 

Ashton grins, and although normally he’d keep himself purposely out of band cuddles, right now he’s cold and he’s sort of tired and he wants to nestle in with them. So he does, squishing himself behind Luke and cozying up close, holding the blonde around his ribs. Luke hums happily, always liked to be held the tightest out of them all and Ashton’s strong arms are doing the job perfectly. Calum runs his fingers over Michael’s cheek, and Michael can only describe it as affectionate. It makes his chest ache with something strange, until Calum surges forward and kisses his cheek with a loud smack, quickly cuddling back in and hiding his red face in the blankets.

 

“Love you Mike.” Calum mumbles, so quietly that Michael has to think about if he heard that right or if he interpreted the vibrations against his shoulder wrong.

 

“Love you too Cal.” He replies probably a beat too late.

 

“Hey, I love Mike too.” Ashton pouts, smushing Luke in so he can place a kiss on Michael’s temple.

 

“Well I obviously love him the most.” Luke announces, wriggling out of Ashton’s grip and going right for a kiss on Michael’s lips.

 

And okay, it’s not like they haven’t jokingly kissed a few times when things got a little odd backstage or when they’d had just a bit too much vodka in the dim light of hotel rooms, but this is nothing like that. This isn’t a joke. No one’s laughing or telling them to get a room, no one smells like a mini bar and flat soda, no one’s even breathing really. Michael sure isn’t, even when Luke’s warm chapped lips leave his and his Carolina blue eyes blink open like even he can’t believe he did that. 

 

Michael blinks at him with his mouth half open, ready to say something but he can’t find any words other than, “I love you guys too.”

 

That seems to be enough to put air back in the room, everyone visibly relaxing into silence and darkness, Luke shimmying himself back into place. Calum’s soft snores are the first to fill the room, rumbling gently against Michael and tickling him in a comforting sort of way. Ashton’s strange sleep-humming follows not too long after, his face tightly pressed into the back of Luke’s neck. Michael’s drowsy but he’s still awake, thinks he’s the only one until Luke’s soft whisper draws his attention.

 

“What?” He asks, not having understood what the younger boy said.

 

Luke hums, eyes closed like they were much too heavy to keep open. “You love me the most though, right?” He says it softly, so quietly hopeful and sincere.

 

Michael can’t help the smile that blooms like a rose on his face, and he kisses Luke’s nose like the tender summer breeze wafting over frostbitten skin. “You know I do.”

 

Luke has never looked more like the sunshine glittering off midday snow, smiling bright and clear and crisp despite his sleepy disposition. “Knew it. We totally are lovebirds.” He whispers, voice utterly pleased.

 

Michael shakes his head and closes his eyes, the last to fall asleep as usual seeing as Luke goes boneless half on top of him thirty seconds later. If he thinks about it, he quite prefers his dark, silent blanket nest this way: full of snoring Mama Bear Calum, humming Papa Bear Ashton, snuggling Baby Bear Luke, and him as Goldilocks—not too hot or too cold, not too big or too small; just right, in the middle of his very own fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, as mentioned in the tags I was attempting to write another request from someone and I started it and this is what followed instead of the smut that was supposed to happen. Whoops. I have zero idea where this came from, it's just more fluff and loving like the Cake one but this time it's between everyone. There's some band banter in there because I was feeling it so I hope you enjoy this and I promise there will be more sexy times to come! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for fluff or smut or whatever you wanna see, leave them there as well! :)
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
